


Killed in Action

by DCRedux



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anti-Hero, F/M, Killing, War Veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCRedux/pseuds/DCRedux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a decorated war hero, Oliver Queen betrayed by his brothers and left for dead returns to wage a bloody war of revenge against them but also the government institution that covered it up. This isn't your daddy's Green Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Oliver Queen in**

" **Sharpshooter"**

**Brought to you by DC Redux**

**Written By George Jones**

* * *

**Present Day  
Portland, Maine**

A woman, laid flat in a bed, stretched her arm out from under the duvet and went to wrap it around her husband's warm body. It only met a cold mattress. She opened her eyes to see her man standing by the window and staring out through a small gap in the crimson curtains. She could see that he was tense and agitated. The woman sat up in the bed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Honey, come back to bed." She spoke softly through a yawn.

The man turned his head, his eyes were dilated like a fawn caught in the headlights. He spun on his heels and went back into bed, sweat was now pouring off his brow.

"What's the matter, baby? Another bad dream?" She asked as she placed her hand upon his cheek.

"No, it's not that. It's what I told you before, about my old-"

"Honey, I told you, it's all in your head. I'm sure what happened to Doug and Wayne was just a coincidence"

"It's not just Doug and Wayne. They found Mike this morning. I didn't tell you. I'm the last one alive that got out of Burma. All three in the space of a few weeks, I'm telling you somebody is coming after us. I don't know why. I'm need to protect you"  
Her face suddenly became worried as her husband climbed back out of bed and opened up the bedside table. He pulled out a glock handgun and went back to the window.

"You're scaring me." She said as she sat up and pulled her nightgown over her naked body.

"Go back to bed. Sleep!" He barked.

"I'm calling the police…" she said in near hysterics and she ran across the room and picked up the landline phone that sat on the bedside table on her side of the bed.

"Put that fucking phone down!" He screamed.

"…the line's dead…" she said now through streams of tears.

* * *

**BOOM!**

The room shook with a loud bang as their bedroom door swung open as if it had been shot with a double-barrelled shotgun. The man spun around and fired his handgun at the door, peppering it with holes. His wife stood, frozen still in terror, as a dark figure wearing a hood and cape rushed into the room with a Navy SEAL dagger in one hand and a bow in the other.

The phantom menace, in the blink of an eye, threw the dagger across the room and struck the woman in the leg, dropping her to the floor. The man fired the last couple of rounds in his pistol towards their attacker but his shots missed as the hooded man grasped his bow with both hands and swung in with the strength of a mountain gorilla, striking the man across the face and sending him crashing to the floor.

He dropped the handgun as he scrambled on the floor, his nose and several teeth broken, pouring blood. The hooded man delivered a bone-crunching stamp to the man's knee, breaking it in several places. The man howled in pain as their attacker stood over him and pulled down his hood to reveal a blonde bearded man.

"Hello David!"

"Oliver?" David panted through mouthfuls of blood "But you're-"

"Dead? Yes, I thought so too."

"I'm so sorry! There hasn't been a day since it happened that I haven't regret what we did out there!"

"We were brothers! We were comrades! And you left me in some stinking jungle to die like a wounded dog!"

"Oliver, please! I can get you money! A lot of it, just don't kill my wife!"

"Your wife!? I'm not here for her. Not all the money in the world could repair my mind"

"Just-just make it quick then."

"Oh. I will."

* * *

**6 Years Ago  
Pakistan**

The blazing sun belted down upon Oliver Queen's face, his body hidden by thick bush and foliage on the side of a steep hillside ridge, overlooking the Taliban training encampment below. His Barrett M82 rested in its tripod next to him, also hidden. Oliver lowered his binoculars from his face and rested his heart as adrenalin began to pump into his veins.  
"Radio. Check in. 'Snake-eyes' to 'Arrow'. Do you copy?" Queen's satellite phone, which sat next to him, buzzed.

Oliver reached down for it and held it to his ear. "This is 'Arrow', copy."

"Has the target been sighted?"

"Abbas is still inside the barracks, he hasn't left in about two hours, forty-six minutes."

"Copy that 'Arrow'. 'Snake-eyes' out."

Oliver placed the satellite phone back into its pouch, took a sip of water from his cantina and raised his binoculars back to his face.  
From the foliage behind him came Oliver's sniper spotter who quietly lowered himself back down besides his partner.

"Nice of you to join me, speedy." Oliver quipped with a warm smirk.

"Oh very Funny 'Arrow', did you come up with that yourself?" The kid teased back "Abbas moved yet?"

"No. Still plenty of time for our friend to become confirmed kill 67."

"Hey, Ollie."

"Yeah, Roy?"

"Why'd you join the military?"

"Same reason as any of us."

"No no, I joined because I couldn't get a job stacking shelves in Walmart. You're the son of a millionaire."

"Well. Guess I joined cus that's what asshole teens do- the opposite of what their parents want."

"You ever regret it?"

"More regrets than you'd ever believe."

"Like wha-"

"What is this? The Late Late show? Shut up."

"Right."

Oliver smiled to himself. He liked the kid. Another half-an-hour passed with still no sight of Abbas.

"Ollie." Roy whispered as he glared down on the encampment through his own binoculars "I think I've found our target."

Oliver pulled the M82 close and rested his finer on the trigger "I see him. How many yards?"

"900."

Oliver adjusted his scope "Wind?"

"All clear. Uh. You got this?"

Oliver didn't answer. His rifle kicked back as he pulled the trigger. The round whistled through the air and down the ridge as the heavy 50. calibre round ripped Abbas' body in half and spread his entrails across the wall behind him and to the floor below.

"Time to get the hell outta dodge!" Oliver said as he began to take the rifle off of the tripod.

"Now I see why they called you the 'Arrow'."

"Kid, shut up and get moving."

* * *

**Present Day  
Star City**

Inside of a dark and empty office room in an abandoned warehouse, Oliver sat in front of a small TV set that was playing the local news. In the corner of the room, an empty barrel filled with wooden logs burned.

" _This shocking saga of events carries on, after returning from the dead military legend Oliver Queen son of the late businessman Robert Queen has sold off the majority stock shares of Queen industries for a reported sum close 450 Million dollars. Queen's whereabouts are unknown currently and our sources say the military are opening up a new investigation to how he could have been pronounced KIA. Updates to follow as we receive them"_

Queen switched off the TV set and leaned back in his chair. His body was sore and tight; scars were etched on his body like rivers on a map. He rubbed his eyes and heavily breathed in. The memories wouldn't stop, what happened in Burma, what they did to him.

Oliver reached down and picked up his bow that laid flat on the floor next to him, he placed it in his lap and inspected it. _No more guns, never again_ , he vowed to himself. Queen stood up and swung the bow over his shoulder and walked over to his duffle bag, which rested on a rotting table in the corner of the room. Oliver reached into it and pulled out his collection of medals and pictures of him during his time in the military, tossing them into the flames of the burning barrel. _Fascists_ , he thought to himself as the pictures turned black. He then turned back around and tears began to run down his face, he was a broken man. Alone.

"I'm sorry, Dad" The veteran wept as he crumbled to his knees and held his face in his hands "I'm so sorry."

Oliver took the dagger that sat in his belt and pressed it against his wrist. He sobbed uncontrollably, the memories of what he saw and did racing through his mind, he couldn't control the pain. He just wanted it to end. The misery. The anger. The thirst for revenge. And then… a figure entered the room. He recognised it. It was that of his father.

"Dad?" Oliver said through tearful eyes.

"Don't do it, son."

"I can't take it any longer- the pain."

"Use it, Oliver, use the pain and do some good. Make me proud"

"How?"

"That's for you to discover on your own."

As Oliver tossed the dagger across the floor and away from him the figure disappeared and he was again alone in the dark room. "I'll do it for you, father. For you. I promise."


	2. Part 1

**" _But his soul was mad. Being alone in the wilderness, it had looked within itself and, by heavens I tell you, it had gone mad."  
―_ _Joseph Conrad_ _,_ _Heart of Darkness_**

* * *

**Present Day.**

The stench of this City is overpowering, returning home I have traded one hell hole for another. One thing I have learnt from my travels is that we're all the same. We are all evil and corruptible. Leaders and rulers feed the masses lies and bullshit to stay in power or force their hand to stay in power when their bullshit is no longer enough. I was once employed by the government to kill people who didn't look like me, who didn't speak like me or pray to the same gods. This way I un humanised them to the point where taking a life meant nothing.

I was paid to kill the right people and was branded a hero for it. Funny that the act of killing isn't the taboo it's just whether or not you kill the right person. I have seen things you wouldn't believe but the memories will all fade in time like tears in the rain. The only thing I will have is the memory of once having those memories, essentially making it all a lie. American…the land of the free, what a joke. A country born on the ideals of equality and democracy but yet blacks are still getting gunned down on the street by cops and little kiddies are being blown away in their schools by crazed teens with automatic rifles.

This is madness, it's all madness. This is truly the asylum being run by the inmates. I wish I had never came back but I had to. To kill them for what they did to me. I was a weapon and I wanted a mission and for my sins, they gave me one. We were sent out to Burma to dislodge a local warlord chieftain. The man had numerous wives, some of which were children. He was killing all those who opposed him and would display their naked bodies in the centre of villages as an example to the rest and it didn't matter if it was men, women or children. He was scum and he needed to die.

As it would happen I would never reach this man and personally, end him. But that story is for another time to tell. In those years spent in those jungles after I had been left to die I truly found out who I was and the nature of humanity at its worst. I had been plunged into darkness and yet madness did not take me over and consume my soul.

**" _He has to live in the midst of the incomprehensible, which is detestable. And it has a fascination, too, which goes to work upon him. The fascination of the abomination you know."  
―_ _Joseph Conrad_ _,_ _Heart of Darkness_**

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

The body lay in the alleyway, still warm. The forensics team were taking blood samples from the large wound on the chest of the recently deceased man. Detective Mack Morgan sat inside his unmarked police car and finished off his cigarette as the storm clouds above began to lash down heavy droplets of rain. Morgan who was newly promoted stepped out of the car with a sigh and tossed his cigarette to the ground. He tried to shake the cobwebs from his head as he approached the lead forensic agent with a semi-smile.

"What we got tonight then?" Morgan said trying to sound interested

"Well, this one's quite interesting actually. Found the body with an arrow lodged in his chest. Nothing I've ever seen before in 15yrs"

"An arrow?" Mack retorted with surprise

"Yeah, Game of Thrones shit. No markings, this thing was handmade"

"And the victim?"

"Male; Charles Green. Two stints in state, five in county. Rape, burglary, arson. We have witness in the back of Officer Davies car, crazy story on this one"

Mack smiled and patted the man on the shoulder as he turned on his heel and jogged back down the alley and over to the patrol car the witness was in and climbed into the back seat. The witness was a heavy set man with a big moustache and bad skin.

"I'm detective Mack Morgan-"

"Great. I told the officer here what happened but I guess you want me to tell you too?"

"If you don't mind," Mack said annoyed

"That bastard came at me with a knife, asked for my wallet and watch. Before I could say anything this fucking arrow came out from the sky and hit him in the chest. Honest truth, do I really look like a fucking archery enthusiast?"

"No, you certainly don't" Morgan answered back sarcastically using every effort and will inside of himself not to punch the man in the mouth

"Can I go now then?"

"Sure, an Officer will be in touch in the next couple days-"

Mack was cut off by the slamming of the car door as the man swiftly (for his size) made his exit into the rain.

SEAL TEAM/SPECIAL FORCES BEAURU OFFICE

* * *

  **Location: ********** *********

Behind the large ornate oak desk sat General William O'Neil, head of operations for all covert black ops missions of US military personnel. On paper, this man didn't exist. Behind him stood his bodyguard, a secret serviceman and in front of him sat Chester Wallace who was his second in the command chain.

"The official report says that Queen was terminated during the mission-" Wallace said with a worried expression

"Listen! I don't give a shit what the report says. The man is alive and this does not look good on us! We have sworn statements saying his body was buried and his dog tags returned. I have the President breathing down my neck asking me how people come back from the dead. Bring Queen in now! If he goes to the press and discloses what happened, we'll incite an international crisis for collapsing the Burmese government, not to mention the laws that we've broken. He could expose it all. He knows too much"

"Sir, Queen has gone AWOL again. Our men lost him at-"

Chester Wallace was interrupted as the room door was slammed open, Roy Harper who was wrestling off two other men fought his way into the room.

"YOU FUCKING KNEW HE WAS ALIVE DIDN'T YOU!" Roy screamed as he was tackled to the floor with pistols aimed at his head.

"Get that sonvabich out of my office!"

"You covered it up! You fucking knew!" Roy barked as he dragged out the room.

Star City

"The Triangle"

The large group of African-American gang members stood at the centre of the derelict car park. Burnt out vehicles blocked the entrances. The small crowd were doped up and drunk; fighting, sharing around women and performing doughnuts in her cars. The merriment quickly stopped as the white costumed figure of man slowly came walking to the centre of the carpark. He had a red cross symbol on his chest and black armour gauntlets and shoulder pads, a white mask covered his entire head only for two eye slits. The man stood well over 6 feet tall and 300lbs of pure muscle. The gang members fell silent and stood in disbelief.

"You all have 3 minutes to leave before I start killing you all," the man said. At first, the crowd was silent.

"FUCK YOU!" A shout came

"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Another shout came

"Bloodsport"

As the man finished his answer he pulled two high powered custom pistols from his back, but these pistols fired with the ferocity of bazookas. Bloodsport sprayed the first rows of the crowd. Bodies fell to the floor in heaps. Bloodsport swiftly dove for cover behind a burnt out car as numerous gang members drew their own pistols and fired back.

"WHITE POWER!" He screamed as he reached for a grenade from his belt and tossed it towards his attackers. In the confusion of the blast, he stood up and sprayed another deadly hail of bullets. Many of the gang members now began to run, many lay dead and many lay wounded. Bloodsport continued to fire and laugh manically as he rained down round after round…

* * *

 

**Meanwhile.**

Oliver Queen climbed down through the skylight of the warehouse and made his way down in the office of the derelict building where he had been living the last few weeks. He tossed his bow onto the floor and switched on the TV which was powered by a small generator. Oliver sat down and wiped the blood off his hands and face.

"A mass shooting occurred 20minutes ago in the lower east side of Star City. All citizens have been advised by the Mayor to stay indoors until the gunman is taken down. Witnesses say a costumed man opened fire on a group of gang affiliated youths. Updates to follow"

Oliver sat back in his chair and stared deeply at the blood at stained his hands. A million thoughts ran through his head.

"Stop him, son," the cold voice came from behind. Oliver turned around so fast he fell onto the floor.

Sweat poured down his body as he gazed at the corners of the empty room. Oliver shook his head in disbelief and scrambled back onto the chair.

* * *

  **" _It is as inhuman to be totally good as it is to be totally evil."  
―_ _Anthony Burgess_ _,_ _A Clockwork Orange_**


	3. Part 3

"The important thing is moral choice. Evil has to exist along with good, in order that moral choice may operate. Life is sustained by the grinding opposition of moral entities."  
― Anthony Burgess, A Clockwork Orange

"Step out of the car son" the police officer said as he tapped on the window of the car that he had just pulled over. The driver responded and the window slowly came down to reveal the face of a young black man. A nervous expression spread across his face.

"I said step out of the fucking car, you deaf?"

The man unclipped his belt buckle and got out of the vehicle.

"Hands on the hood of the car and don't move or I'll put one in your leg and say you came at me"

The driver complied, piece of shit he thought to himself as the officer leaned into the car with his torch.

"Well, look what I've found" the officer smiled as he came out of the car holding a small bag of marijuana.

The officer put the cannabis in his pocket and reached for his handcuffs "You have the right to remain-"

But before the officer could finish a green arrow pierced the wing mirror of the car, hundreds of broken shards of glass fell to the floor. The officer spun on his heels to see the figure of a green hooded man aiming a bow straight at him.

"Let him go" the bearded archer spoke softly

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" the officer barked as he raised his own gun and aimed it at the archer.

"Lower the gun. Nobody needs to get hurt tonight"

"Buddy, you're under arrest too"

"No, I'm not, now lower the gun"

"You have till the count of three to lower your weapon…one…two…"

The finger on the trigger began to twitch, in the blink of an eye the archer released his arrow and it flew straight down the barrel of the officer's gun, knocking it out of his hand with the pure velocity of the bolt.

"Hey kid, get in the car and go. You ever do this again, or you'll have me to deal with"

"Sure thing mister" the driver answered as he quickly scrambled into the car and drove off.

"Well fucking done, you just let a criminal get away"

"He's not a criminal, he's a dumb kid with some weed"

"He broke the fucking law!"

"He broke your law. What's he get? Year for possession, fine and a criminal record which would stop him ever getting a job again?"

"That's the risk he chose to take!"

"You're not protecting people; you're controlling them"

"Hey, 'Robin Hood' I'm just following orders!"

"People don't need to be at the will of other people following orders"

The archer punched the officer out cold with a swift slap of his bow and escaped into the darkness of the night.

5 years before

US ARMY BASE, UNITED ARAB EMIRATES

Oliver lay on his bed with his mobile phone waiting for a reply off his girlfriend; Dinah. They had been seeing each other for five months. Ollie smiled as his phone vibrated.

*Can we talk? *

*yeah sure, what's up?*

*nothing, can we facetime?*

"im free now if that's cool?*

*im free yeah*

Oliver's heart began to sink as he scrolled through his contacts to find her name. He felt his heart was about to be broken but when her face came up on his screen it still made him smile on the inside.

"Hey, what's up?" Oliver asked

"I don't think I can do this any longer"

"I guess we don't have nothing else to talk about then if you're ending it?" Oliver replied, his heart felt like it had been pierced with a spear

"No we do, Oliver I really really like you and you know that. But I feel really fucking guilty when you tell me that you love me and I can't say it back. I've been in your position before and it's awful and it'll only get worse for you if we keep going along with this"

"Jesus, you're ending it cus I said I loved you once when I was drunk?"

"You've said it a few times now Oliver, sober too. You're a great guy and you'll find someone who-"

"Please don't patronise me, Dinah, I deserve more than that at least"

"I'm not. I'm really not. I hope you understand how difficult this is for me cus I really do like you but I've been in your shoes before and I know how horrible it is"

"Whatever. Goodbye Dinah"

Oliver ended the facetime call and threw his phone to one side. He had never felt pain like it, she was the first woman he had ever truly loved and yet his love wasn't enough. This was his first heartbreak and it really did suck, the times he had spent with her were some of the few times he had ever truly felt happy and now it was over.

The barracks door opened and a head popped through.

"Hey Ol, Burma it is. Briefing 20:00"

Oliver smiled and nodded his head masking the pain that he felt inside his soul.

Present day.

Journal entry.

The City has been on complete lockdown since the shooting. The stupid police and army have helicopters in the skies 24/7 and yet they still can't found this asshole. Guy went into a black neighbourhood and shot up a gang of black youths, seems like we have a crazed racist on the loose.

The Mayor issued a new curfew for all citizens, there're patrol cars on every corner, road blocks everywhere. Damn police state. Luckily I know how to stay off the grid. Big Brother is watching us all.

Everybody is now scared of their shadows, this City has never had a shooting before and now everybody thinks there's a gunman around every corner. I see it in the way they move and walk around. This is no way to live.

The news won't shut up about me, I've been officially declared a missing person for a few weeks now. Pretty amazing. One interview with them and I could bring now the whole diseased corrupt temple in on their heads. If I told them the foreign regimes we toppled illegally, the heads of states we assassinated, the revolutionaries we trained and supplied. I'm still debating what I shall do. No matter what, those who played their part will be brought to justice but I have enough trouble here to deal with before I plunge the western world in global crisis…that can wait for now.

Now I need sleep and rest.

Burma.

5 years ago.

"Arrow, we have a situation here. We're in trouble brother"

"Shit" Oliver put his radio now, rose himself from his hiding lookout spot in the thick heavy undergrowth and raced back to his small unit further down the jungle pass. Sweat raced down his face as he came to the clearing to find Doug, Mike, Wayne and Chris stood in front of three boys on their knees.

"Who the fuck are they?" Oliver asked

"Fucking boy soldiers" Doug answered pointing to a heap of cheap AK47s on the floor, weapons they had taken from them "Fuckhead over here didn't spot them walking straight into us"

"I fucked up, I should've seen them," said Wayne

"Damn right you fucked up, the whole mission is now compromised" Chris spat angrily

"What we do? Tie them up and move on?" Wayne suggested

"You can't tie them up in his heat, god knows how long it'd take for them to be found. Fucking days maybe" Oliver remarked

"I say we terminate the compromise ourselves and move on," Chris said as he looking down at his weapon.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! We in the child execution business now Chris?" Oliver spat with venom "This is fucked up. What happens if this thing gets blown open? Illegal SEAL Team execute children?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders "Listen, I care about you and getting out of here alive and if that means-"

Oliver barked at Wayne and Doug "You guys going to say anything?!"

"Listen, man, even if we cut them loose our cover is blown. You think they'll not tell anyone about this?" Wayne answered back

"I can't believe I'm hearing this"

"Then what the fuck do you suggest Oliver?! Nobody has to know a thing. I'll do it if nobody else will" Chris said as he clicked his gun off safety

"You piece of shit!"

Oliver stomped over to the boys and stood in front of them "If you're going to shoot them, you'll have to shoot me first. No women and no children, I may have done a lot of fucked up things in my time but I'm not killing kids now"

Oliver's heart began to race as he looked at the faces of his men…

Present Day.

Oliver Queen knew it was time to put his ear on the ground if he was to find this shooter, he needed some intel and anything could help. His beard was very bushy now and his hair unkempt making him all but unrecognisable. Oliver wore a baggy hoody with the hood up over a Star City Rockets baseball cap and made his way out into the world.

Oliver walked down the roughest parts of the City, in a hundred yards he was offered magic mushrooms, weed, Cocaine and a 'good time'. But he felt sympathy for them all, the trodden on who were forced to such lengths because of the rich keeping them down. Nobody wants to sell drugs or their pussy Oliver thought, they must feel pretty desperate.

Oliver spotted a youngish man on a street corner who looked out of place even among this filth, his head was freshly shaven, he wore a white vest with camo trousers and army boots. He was trying to stop people in the street to speak to them like a salesman but only to the white faces.

Oliver smiled to himself and walked slowly past the man.

"Hey man, you look terrible! You know why you're in the gutter like so many other hard working Americans?" the bald man asked

"Enlighten me" Oliver answered

"Affirmative action! Taking jobs from us and giving them to wops, niggers and spics. We're overrun by them!"

Oliver smirked at the man "What can I do about it though heh?"

"Come meet some 'friends' of mine who hold some similar viewpoints. We have a rally coming up very soon"

"You head of recruitment?" Oliver said sarcastically

"You could say that. Just helping out fellow brothers. How about it then?"

Oliver looked the man up and down "Yeah sure". This could be the lead I need Oliver thought to himself as he shook the man's hand.

"Perhaps a lunatic was simply a minority of one."  
― George Orwell, 1984


	4. Part 3

**" _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"_**

**-Edmund Burke**

* * *

**Present Day.**

Oliver Queen walked down the street with the address he had been given engrained in his brain. Ollie was all for people power but not in this way, twisted scaremongering of the socially deprived. The bearded archer walked past a tall Asian woman who was clearly a lady of the night.

"Hey, mister? Fancy the best hour of your life?" she asked blowing a kiss

Oliver pulled out a $50 from his pocket and handed it to her "Go get yourself a coffee and something to eat on me"

She looked at him in disbelief and put the money in her purse. He smiled at her and continued on his way. It didn't take him long to get to the address, it was a large derelict warehouse much like the one he was currently living in. There were a collection of small groups smoking outside and two 'officials' guarding the door in. They were both skinheads with camo trousers and white vests.

Oliver turned his head around looking out for cops, the last thing he needed was to be nabbed at a fascist rally and thrown in jail.

He continued down the street past the warehouse and looped around behind it on an adjoining street. Oliver was now at the back the warehouse, he crept behind a dumpster and only spotted one man on guard. _Time for a distraction_ Ollie thought to himself and he stood up and began to walk towards the man pretending to be shot up on heroin and drink. He was drooling down his own face and walking like he was about to fall on his ass with the slightest push.

"Hey, bum! Turn around and get the hell outta here!" the man shouted at Oliver

"Spare some change?" Oliver asked as he came within touching distance

"You have 2 seconds before I ram your head up your ass and make you wish you'd died as a child"

Oliver dropped to his knees in the blink of an eye and swept the man's ankles with a devastating kick, breaking numerous bones in an instance. The man crumbled to the floor crying out in pain, Oliver then choked him out to shut him up. The incognito Green Arrow stood back up and looked for a way into the warehouse.

* * *

warehouse.

**Inside.**

A wooden stage had been erected at the front of the large open space of the warehouse, a big group of about 50 people crowded in front of it; drinking, screaming and throwing up fascist salutes. However, the crowd fell silent as a tall, blonde and very muscular man walked onto the stage. He was dressed all in camos and worse a red cross badge on his arm. The man's name was Alex Trent.

"Thank you all for coming this evening Gentlemen,birthright" he said as he raised his arms into the air with a sadistic smile.

"Our time is now! Our time to birthright! Our birthright that has been taken away from us by Mexicans, Jews, and the blacks. They either come into our country illegally and steal our jobs, become gangsters and pimps or bleed to the country dry financially"

Oliver was kneeling in the rafters above listening to the spout off lies being spoken below.

"I proclaim that if your all real men that we reclaim the night! We strike fear into them for a change! Who is with me?!"

The crowd roared.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

**Studio 4, Channel 7 news**

Dinah Lance could have jumped out of her seat and throttled the man she was sat opposite. The controversial Zach Georgios of twitter and blogging fame.

"This is the American way; these people have nothing. Literally, nothing and they want to come here to make something of themselves and have better lives" Dinah argued passionately

Zach smirked back "They're refugees' Dinah, they have no VISA's or permits. They're coming here in their thousands like they did into Europe unchecked. Just look at the mess in Europe now, shootings, bombings and attacks that all could have been prevented"

Dinah shook her head "Why are they refugees' though? Because we and the powers in Europe bombed their cities into the dirt"

"Let their own government take care of them, not ours. We need to pour that money into hard working 'Americans'!"

"We destroyed their governments!"

The anchor smiled as the main camera was moved onto him "Looks like this debate could last all night. Please, one word answers to wrap this up. Should Star City accept refuges from the middle east as the government is proposing?"

"No"

"Yes"

"That's all we have time for sadly folks. The text polls are now open on the debate and we'll show the results on tomorrow night's show. G'night"

Dinah stormed off her seat and back towards the dressing room. _Asshole_ she thought to herself as she looked backwards to see Georgios pandering to the audience and running up and down giving the front row high fives.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Oliver Queen was still in the rafters of the building as the sickening call to arms continued. He was working out his next move when the warehouse doors were pulled open from the outside. 40 of Star Cities finest came rushing in swinging their baton's wildly. Just outside stood Mack Morgan who had coordinated the assault. The first row of the crowd fell like dominoes, in a state of surprise they had their bodies belted by the unforgiving batons.

The crowd, however, began to fight back and soon a huge melee was in progress. Oliver's eyes were directed to the stage as he saw Alex Trent make a run for the back entrance. The bearded archer swiftly began his own descent from the rafters after the killer.

Trent ran straight out and was hit by a big waft of the cold night air.

"The hell?" he said to himself as he saw the body of the man Oliver had already taken down. Trent cursed under his breath and began to run.

"FUCK!" Trent howled in pain as a green arrow pierced the back of his shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor.

"There's plenty more where that came from" Oliver shouted as he jumped down back to ground level. Trent grabbed the shaft of the arrow that was lodged in his shoulder and pulled it out without a howl of pain. Oliver loaded another arrow into his bow as his target rose to his feet and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You? What are you meant to be? Robin Hood?" Trent mocked

"I know it was you. The shooting. Ex-SEAL dishonourably discharged for almost beating a Mexican drill instructor to death. Firearms expert. Previous known affiliation with the Aryan Brotherhood"

Trent's smile left his face "You are part of the problem!"

"The only problem I see here is where I place this arrow in your body"

"A white brother standing against us. Against progression. Your kind hold us back from taking back what was our birthright!"

"You're a real piece of shit you know that?"

"Think whatever you want. But one thing I do know for sure is that a lot of cops will be coming through that door as soon as their done with that lot inside and I do believe they'd be very interested in talking to you? I heard a body was found the other night with an arrow very similar to this one found in his chest? You think you can talk your way out of that one?"

 _Shit_ Oliver thought to himself, he was right.

"See you around" Trent laughed as the backdoor he had come through was kicked open from the inside.

"Star City PD! Drop the weapon!" they screamed as four or five cops came rushing out into the cool night air.

Trent escaped into the darkness of the night amidst the chaos. Oliver swore to himself under his breath. _STUPID!_ He thought to himself as he turned around and raised his hands into the air.

"Drop the weapon!" they screamed again as they aimed their pistols at Oliver's head.

* * *

**" _Hatred is blind; rage carries you away, and he who pours out vengeance runs the risk of tasting a bitter draught."_**  
**― Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo**


End file.
